


Happiness Is For Softies Too

by Sidekick_Theory



Series: The Glowing Alternative [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Airplanes, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Injury Recovery, M/M, Pet Names, Pool Blunders, Restraints, Selfies, Teasing, midnight snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidekick_Theory/pseuds/Sidekick_Theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Neymar's weekend away comes to a close, and now they have to deal with reality again. And although everything in their relationship seems to be doing alright, dealing with Neymar's injury is only one of Leo's problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Is For Softies Too

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so I was actually able to write an ending. This will (probably) be the last part of this series. I really should have made this a chaptered work, but it's a learning process so thank you for being patient through all this. For anyone who read any of these, thank you, if you enjoyed it at all then I succeeded in my objective. It's been fun writing this, I hope you enjoy it.

The next morning, a knock woke Leo and Neymar from their slumber. They were curled around each other like vines, and had no intention of moving. At the second insistent knock, Neymar whined and pushed Leo, “Go get it.”

“Why me? You go get it,” Leo answered back sluggishly. He untangled his limps from Neymar’s and turned over, curling back up to sleep. 

Neymar answered, “I’m injured, and can’t move. You on the other hand, are perfectly fine.” He flipped over to whisper in Leo’s ear, “Plus, I’m really sore from you fucking me so good last night. I don’t think I could stand, let alone walk on straight legs.”

Leo rolled his eyes and groaned at Neymar’s smug face. “I’ll be right there,” he yelled at the knocker. He walked over and pulled a pair of pants on himself and threw a pair at Neymar. He quickly walked over to the other bed to make it look slept in and then to the door to open it.

Their medical trainer, Franco, stood on the other side fully dressed. “Hey Leo,” he greeted. “I’m here to see Neymar about his foot.”

“Hey Franco. Oh yeah, come in, he’s been bitching about it since yesterday,” Leo moved back to let the trainer in and then followed. 

They found Neymar sitting up in bed, scrolling on his phone. “Hey Franco! What’s up?”

“I told you last night, I wanted to check up on your foot. With the sound of your pain last night, I think I might wrap it up as a precaution. I’m sure it’s fine, but we don’t want to take any risks. It’s mostly just to minimize movement and further bruising,” Franco explained, sitting on the bed next to Neymar’s feet and examining the bruised one. 

Leo snorted from behind Franco’s shoulder, smiling knowingly. Neymar steeled a look at him when Franco went to pull injury tape and wrapping out of his bag. Leo’s smile widened.

“Hey Ney,” Leo said, pulling on a shirt, “I’m going downstairs to get some breakfast, want anything?”

Neymar looked up from Franco wrapping his foot, “Yeah, that’d be great. Can you get me orange juice and like a bagel or something?”

“Sure honey-y…” Leo paused, stopping himself, looking up at an alarmed Neymar and an undiscerned Franco. “Honey? Do you want any, um, on your bagel?” 

“No, I’m good,” Neymar said sternly, giving Leo an incredulous look. 

Leo slipped on his shoes and hurried out of the room. Luckily, he didn’t think Franco caught his mistake, but it was still close. He face-palmed himself and walked to the elevator swearing. He really had to cool it with the pet names and endearments. He chalked the blunder up to that and to not being fully awake. 

He arrived in the lobby breakfast room with only Marc-Andre and Ivan to accompany him in his search for food. He greeted them as he walked past to the breakfast bar.

“So what did you two do last night?” Leo asked. He turned around just in time to see Marc blush to his hairline and smile dopily at Ivan. Ivan looked down at his food and then back to Marc with the same smile. 

Ivan let the moment skip a beat before answering, “Um, nothing much. Just some T.V. We actually both went to sleep kinda early, so not much to tell there.” Marc’s blush got even worse as Ivan talked. Leo, who also had the same problem with his blush being so prominent against his pale skin, felt sorry for Marc. He couldn’t imagine how he didn’t notice them together before. He was sure that Marc’s blush would have given them away already. 

“Oh really? After such an exciting win yesterday, I don’t see how you could go to sleep early. You guys should’ve been celebrating,” Leo remarked, grabbing a bagel for Neymar and a croissant for himself. Silently, he heard Marc mutter, “Oh, we did,” to which a thump sounded out as if Ivan had kicked him. Leo refrained from laughing and instead grabbed a juice bottle and a coffee cup. 

“Oh, we win all the time, yesterday wasn’t anything that special. I guess we just didn’t feel like celebrating,” Ivan explained.

“Hmm,” Leo hummed, filling up his coffee cup. “I understand. Can’t celebrate every night, wouldn’t make the really important wins worth celebrating. Well, I’m going back upstairs. I’ll see you guys later.” Leo seized all of his stuff and walked out the door with a wave. As he turned the corner, he heard Ivan angrily talking to Marc in German.

‘Wow, he even taught him German. They must’ve been together long’ Leo thought getting back in the elevator to go up. 

In the hallway where his room was, he passed Franco. 

“Hey Franco, how is he?” Leo interrogated. 

“He’ll be fine. I told him to stay off it the best he can, but he’ll be good for tomorrow and Tuesday. It’s just bruising, but I can tell it’s bothering him more than he lets on, so just look out for him, okay?”

“Yeah, of course. Thanks Franco, see you later.”

“See ya.”

Leo continued walking to his room and opened the door. Once inside, he found Neymar laying on the bed still with his foot wrapped in Brazil green and yellow. 

“Hey Brazuka, you’re playing for Barcelona right now. You can’t wear those colors around,” Leo teased, sitting down next to Neymar and giving him his breakfast. He noticed that there was a set of crutches leaning on the wall next to the bathroom now. “Do you have to use those?” He asked, nodding at them.

“First off, little Argentinian, I can wear these colors whenever I want. And second, yes,” Neymar groaned. “I get stepped on with a cleat, get a little bit of bruising, and I have to walk with crutches for a day. Such bullshit.”

“It’s just a precaution so you don’t aggravate it any further. It’s only for a day, so stop bitching about it and eat your food.”

“Okay Dad,” Neymar said sarcastically. He opened the orange juice and downed half of it in one gulp. “These things are so small. You should’ve brought me two.”

“God, nothing is good enough for you. You’re being such a drama queen,” Leo mocked, annoyed. 

Neymar leaned over, “I’m just trying to annoy you-” he said, pecking Leo’s cheek, “honey!” 

Leo groaned as Neymar laughed. “You literally almost just outed us to him! I honestly thought I would be the first one to slip up, but we’re not even a week into this thing, and you almost blew it on our medical trainer! I think Ivan and Marc made it longer than that.”

Leo rolled his eyes, “Whatever, he didn’t even realize. Funny you should mention Marc and Ivan, though. I saw them downstairs while I was getting breakfast. I asked them what they did last night to celebrate and Marc started blushing to the high heavens. Ivan tried to hide it. He said they were watching T.V., which, ironically, is the same thing I told Geri when he asked what the weird animal noises were, coming from our room.”

Now it was Neymar’s turn to blush, “What can I say?” he turned to Leo and whispered, “It was a very good fucking. I couldn’t help the noises. Besides you stopped them pretty quick by gagging me with your underwear.” 

Leo smirked at the memory. He leaned back to rest on the pillows and eat his croissant. “I was pretty good, wasn’t I?” Leo gloated.

“Okay, you weren’t THAT good. I’ve had better,” Neymar answered, leaning back to lay beside Leo. 

Leo turned to him laughing. “No you haven’t!” he protested. 

Neymar smiled back at him. He snuggled up close to Leo with his head resting on his shoulder and their legs tangled. “No, I haven’t.” he agreed. 

They laid there together until it was time to leave. They snuck in kisses and some groping, from Neymar, while getting ready for their flight. Before they left, Neymar cornered Leo against a wall. He kissed him hard against the mouth and let his hands drift to Leo’s ass.

They broke apart at the sound of pounding at the door. “Hey, Neymar and Leo, we gotta get going, c’mon,” Geri yelled from the other side. Neymar smirked at Leo and gripped his dick through his pants. He rubbed it off as much as he could. Once he felt it harden, he broke away and grabbed his luggage and crutches. He gave Leo no time to readjust himself and opened the door.

“We’re coming Ger Bear. Leo was just being his old man self and taking forever,” Neymar explained to Geri.

“Ah, of course. He obviously didn’t get enough sleep last night, because he roomed with you. You know he needs at least 10 hours of rest to function properly.”

“Mhmm, I know what you mean,” Neymar smirked at Leo as he joined them in the hallway. Leo just gave them a glare and walked to the elevator. Neymar and Geri followed laughing.

 

When they got to the plane, Leo had to help Neymar go up the steps. They arrived out of the bus first, so that Neymar could get on the plane quickly and not disturb anyone. 

That was how Leo got roped in with sitting with Neymar. Franco had called in to order their tickets, so Neymar would have room for his foot. Leo got a ticket, too, after Neymar complained about having to sit there alone. They were in the last row of the first class seats, where all the coaches sat.

Leo, of course, had refused the ticket saying he didn’t want to be a bother, but no one listened to him. They explained to him that it was no big deal. They could fly the players in first class seats every time, but there weren’t enough for all of them, so they refrained from doing that.

Neymar had just smiled at him and made a few jokes about them both being prima donna’s, demanding first class tickets everywhere they went. He, too, wasn’t psyched about being away from the rest of the players, but he didn’t want to cause a fight about it. He resigned to just let Franco and the other medical trainers set him up in his seat next to Leo. He felt a little bad about making Leo sit with him, but not enough to apologize.

“Oh, c’mon Leo, this will be good for your fear of flying. The ride is much smoother up here than from back there, and my help can be more of service up here” Neymar commented, winking. 

Leo rolled his eyes and flicked Neymar’s ear, “Shut up about my fear of flying. It is not a thing to joke about. I’ve learned to deal with it, and I don’t need your help.”

“But Leo, I could give you loads and loads of help. I just want to make you feel comfortable. And, plus, I’m really good at it.”

“Neymar, no. We are on a plane with all our team mates.”

“It doesn’t have to be the full way. I could give you a handjob under this blanket. I could blow you in the bathroom. Or I could-”

Leo slammed his hand over Neymar’s mouth as one of their coaches walked past. He felt Neymar smile under his hand. He tightened his hand on his jaw and gave him a menacing look. This only made Neymar smile wider with his eyes crinkling up to the point that Leo couldn’t see them anymore. 

After the coach had passed, and no one was paying them any attention, Leo let go of Neymar. “You really have no filter, do you? Honestly, you can’t go around saying shit like that.”

“No harm, no foul. I’m just trying to help you. I don’t like seeing you distressed like this,” Neymar whispered, trailing his hand up and down Leo’s arm. He gave Leo sad puppy eyes that Leo just couldn’t help but smile at.

Leo sighed, “I’m fine, Neymar, really. I’ve been doing this since I was thirteen, I’m used to it.” Leo grabbed Neymar’s hand under the blanket that covered his lap. Everyone had been given one since the plane was surprisingly cold.

Leo and Neymar held hands the whole time during the take off. Although, like he said, Leo had been dealing with flying since he was thirteen, the comfort of Neymar’s hand was still exhilarating. He gripped it hard during the initial lift off, but Neymar didn’t seem to mind. 

Neymar rubbed his finger over the back of Leo’s hand to try and calm him. He didn’t let go of Leo’s hand until the stewardess came around to get drink orders. They both got waters, and then Neymar reached down and took his phone and headphones out of his bag.

He silently listened to his music for about an hour. Leo sat beside him watching different sports websites to see how other team’s games had gone. Once Neymar got bored of his music, he turned to Leo to entertain him. 

“What are you watching?” Neymar asked, leaning over to rest his head on Leo’s shoulder and see his phone. He sneakily let his hand rest on Leo’s thigh under the blanket. 

Leo didn’t notice, in fact, he didn’t even pay attention to Neymar’s question. He was too entranced by the Real Madrid game that was happening live.

“Leo-o,” Neymar singsonged, squeezing Leo’s thigh. 

Leo finally looked up from the game to glance at Neymar. “Real Madrid’s playing Schalke in the Champions League. It’s tied, but Schalke needs two more goals to win by Aggregate.”

“Go Schalke then.” They watched in silence until Schalke scored. They let out noises of happiness at the idea of Real Madrid losing. Sadly, Schalke wasn’t able to score again. 

Leo closed Safari at the sound of the end whistle. Neymar slyly clicked the camera button before Leo could close his phone. Leo held the phone away from Neymar to keep him from taking a picture. They fought for control of the phone until Neymar ripped it from his hands when Leo made a wrong move. 

Neymar huddled into the corner holding the phone to his body. When Leo reached for his phone back, Neymar huddled even farther away from him and insisted, “I’m injured, I’m injured!”

Leo slumped back in his seat, closing his eyes with a groan, “You’re such a baby. Just give me my phone back.” He turned back to Neymar, who was taking selfies of himself. He started to fight him again for control of the phone. Neymar documented the whole thing by taking picture after picture. He only let Leo grab it after he was satisfied with the amount of pictures he took. He turned to Leo with an evil grin. Leo tried to glare at him, but the look came out more fondly than he wanted. 

They smiled at each other for longer than what was socially acceptable. In the back of Leo’s mind, he knew he should look away, but he didn’t want to. For a crazy second, he thought about how easy it would be to lean forward, to close the distance between their lips, and really solidify the moment. 

But, for Leo, good moments didn’t last as long as he wanted. 

The plane lurched forward, causing Neymar to fall against Leo. He quickly apologized and moved to sit up, but the plane continued to jerk, pausing his movements. 

The pilot came over the loud speaker and explained, “Please return to your seats and buckle up. We are experiencing some turbulence. It should pass after a bit, no need to worry folks. We will still arrive in Barcelona on time.”

Neymar got the strength to sit back in his seat and to buckle himself more securely. He wasn’t really shaken by the plane’s disturbance. 

Leo, on the other hand, was silently freaking out beside him. Only horrible outcomes flashed through his mind. He could see the headline now, ‘Whole FC Barcelona Team Dies in Plane Accident.’ He could only think about how he never got to say a proper goodbye to his son and parents. He didn’t realize that he closed his eyes and started gripping the armrest fiercely until he felt a hand moving to hold his. 

He opened his eyes to see Neymar’s hand gripping his back. He looked up to see Neymar say, “It’s okay, we’re gonna be fine. Just a little turbulence, nothing serious.” Leo tried to relax and smile like he understood, but it came out like more of a grimace. Neymar just squeezed his hand harder.

After a few minutes, the jerking of the plane stopped. The pilot came on to say that it was over and that they were about 40 minutes away from their destination. Neymar went to take his hand away, but Leo didn’t let go. Neymar turned to Leo, who was still worked up over the whole thing. 

“Hey babe, it’s over. We’ll be home in less than an hour, no need to worry,” he said trying to calm him. 

“Yeah, I know. I just hate when that happens. I usually can control myself better than that, but I don’t know, I just couldn’t. It’s your fault, I swear. You make me feel too comfortable in my emotions.”

Neymar laughed, “Awe well, if that’s all I’ve done then I can’t say I feel too heartbroken about it. I just want to make you as comfortable as I can,” Neymar reached his other hand to rest at the top of Leo’s thigh again. He trailed it to rest on top of Leo’s crotch causing Leo to suck in a breath. “In any way that I can,” Neymar murmured in Leo’s ear. 

Leo, for all that it was worth, had tried to refuse Neymar, but at this point, he was tired of stopping him, and he just wanted some peace. Instead of preventing Neymar from moving his hand into his pants, he looked around to make sure no one was watching and let his legs fall open. 

Neymar could only smirk as he straightened up in his seat to get a better angle in Leo’s pants. Leo moved the blanket to cover their escapades. He opened his phone and started scrolling aimlessly through apps to make it look natural. Neymar started to do the same with his one hand while the other grasped Leo’s cock. 

He rubbed it up and down slowly to make it hard. The process proved to be difficult, because the friction was too dry. Neymar quickly pulled his hand out to lick all around his palm. Leo tensed at Neymar’s sudden movement. He watched, aroused, as Neymar licked his hand, staring intently at him the whole time. He relaxed when Neymar’s hand returned to his cock. He sighed in pleasure as Neymar’s movements became more precise and meaningful. 

Neymar’s hand tightly gripped Leo’s cock. He let teasing fingers rub gently at Leo’s balls when they rubbed down. After jacking him off earnestly to work him up to an orgasm, Neymar swiped his thumb over the head of Leo’s cock. He flicked his wrist every time he reached the top after that. He gathered the precome from the slit to help jerk Leo off more easily. 

Leo bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud. His pupils dilated in pleasure. He rested his head against the back of the chair and stared at Neymar’s face. He was surprised to find Neymar still staring at his phone. His face was focused, but on what, Leo wasn’t sure. Neymar gave no signs of indication of what was going on below the blanket. If Leo didn’t feel Neymar make deliberate moves to work Leo up, he would have thought Neymar wasn’t even paying attention to him. 

His focus didn’t stay on Neymar’s face for long. It didn’t stay focused on anything in sight actually. All focus was on the movement of Neymar’s hand and fingers rubbing against him. His eyesight became blurry as he felt his orgasm build up. It took all his strength to not buck up into Neymar’s hand. 

He tried to control himself, because the rational part of him knew that what they were doing was wrong, and they could easily get caught. But, the other part of him felt the indiscernible rush of excitement of doing this in public. The thought of actually getting caught sent a thrill through him that he didn’t understand. Of course, those feelings could also be accounted for coming from the best handjob he’s ever had. 

He couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason it was so good, but for some reason he felt himself getting closer to an orgasm faster than ever before. Neymar seemed to know exactly what to do to bring him off good and fast. Even at the awkward angle, Neymar was able to give him an immense pleasure that Leo didn’t know he could get from a handjob.

All too soon in Leo’s opinion, he felt himself reach his orgasm. He let out little sighs as Neymar worked him through it. He gripped the armrest the whole time, causing little fingernail crescents to appear. 

Once he had finished, Neymar took his hand out of his pants. Leo noticed in amusement that it was covered in his come. Neymar, who as far as Leo was concerned never raised his head from his phone, continued to act as if nothing happened as he sucked the come off his fingers. Leo’s cock twitched again as he watched him. 

After he finished licking off the come, Neymar wiped his hand on the blanket and reached to put his headphones in.

“Hey!” Leo protested, reaching to stop Neymar. “Is that it? You’re not gonna say anything?”

“What is there to say?” Neymar questioned back.

Leo furrowed his eyebrows, “I don’t know, something.” Leo leaned forward to whisper in Neymar’s ear, “It’s just that was the most amazing handjob I’ve ever had, and I think ignoring me after it kinda ruins it. You said you wanted to make me as comfortable as you can, and that’s not it.”

“What do you want from me?” Neymar asked in a sad, far off voice, not quite looking Leo in the eye.

“I don’t know! Just for you not to ignore me, I guess.”

“Fine then, I’m paying attention to you. What do you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know, how about we start with you telling me how you got so good at handjobs on a plane?” Leo asked teasingly. He became confused when Neymar continued not to meet his eyes or to replicate his playful attitude. Instead, Neymar’s eyes shifted everywhere away from him and he saw him swallow nervously. 

“Um, you’re not the only one afraid of flying,” Neymar paused to roll his eyes and look back at Leo. “Oscar was too,” he said simply.

“Oh,” Leo said stupidly. He mentally face-palmed himself for asking him that question. He didn’t think Neymar was actually going to have an answer for his expertise, but here he was making the conversation tense and awkward. “Oh yeah? I’m sorry I asked then. I didn’t know that you guys…”

Neymar nodded at him and grabbed his headphones. “You would have no reason to. Just um, relationships have to start somewhere,” he explained, putting in his headphones. “But no, I’m sorry. I didn’t think that would remind me of… I just wanted to help you like I helped… Ya know, never mind. It’s over, and I’m sorry I brought it up.”

They spent the rest of the plane ride silent. The only time Neymar made another noise was when he snorted after Leo came back from the bathroom where he had tried to clean himself up. 

They landed with no other problems. Leo finally broke the silence to ask Neymar, “Do you want to wait until everyone else gets off or do you want to go first?” 

“First, duh. We’re first class flyers, Leo. Everyone waits for royalty,” Neymar answered smugly. Leo could only roll his eyes at him as he got all his stuff together. He slung his back pack on his back and turned to help Neymar into the aisle. He led Neymar to the front of the plane ahead of everyone. Leo took Neymar’s crunches in his hand and let Neymar sling his over his shoulder to help him down the stairs. The process was slow, but efficient, and they got to the bottom before anyone could complain. 

Leo helped Neymar situate his crutches and they walked to the bus. They sat down near the entrance on the other side for a quick getaway when they reached the parking garage at Camp Nou. 

They patiently sat waiting as the bus filled with the other players. They interacted with them as any other day until they reached the stadium. They filed out together with Leo walking Neymar to his car. Once they reached it, Neymar abruptly turned around to look at Leo. 

“Not that it would cause that much of stress on my foot, but Franco said I shouldn’t drive either, so will you actually drive me?”

“Yeah, of course, Ney. I can drive you home.”

“Well, actually I was going to invite you over, to stay at mine.”

Leo sighed, “I don’t think so, Ney. I’m supposed to pick Thiago up from my parents at some point today, and I have to make sure Anto and all of her stuff is out of the house first. I just don’t think I can come over and hang out today, I’m too busy.”

“Which is the reason I’m inviting you over,” Neymar explained, grabbing Leo’s hand. “Because, think about it, after today all you will be doing is taking care of Thiago and dealing with Anto. We have a slew of games coming up, and we also have practice in between. I’m sure you’ll have some promotional things to do and stuff, and so will I, and it’s just,” Neymar sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against his car. “We’re not going to have any personal time together. Now, I know you said before that I will just have to wait until everything calm’s down, and I will but, I’m just asking for this one last day.”

Leo sighed again and looked away from him. He knew Neymar was right, he wasn’t going to have any alone time with him for a while. But at the same time, he knew that they would have time in the future, and he needed to take care of his family right now.

“Besides,” Leo looked up as Neymar continued. “There is a chance that Anto is still there, waiting for you to come home. She might try to convince you to stay with her again. She knows you’re coming home today, so, if you don’t show up, she’ll get mad and eventually call you, asking where you are. And in that instance, you know she’s still crazy and you’ll be thankful for not going back today. You can then tell her to go home today, and take Thiago there peacefully tomorrow, after practice. Which is a good point for leaving Thiago at your parents, you’re gonna have to drop him off there tomorrow anyways.” 

Leo considered everything Neymar has said. Although he had some good points, he also had some crazy ones. “C’mon, I doubt Anto is at my house waiting for me.” Neymar gave Leo a pointed look. “Ok fine, maybe she is, but it’d be better to go to my house now and confront her than to try to convince her over the phone.”

“You’re right, we should go to your house and stop her now. Personally, I have no doubt that she’s there. Let’s go now and then you can come over to my house.” 

Neymar smiled at Leo. Leo in turn rolled his eyes and started walking to his car. “I can’t believe you’re convincing me to do this.”

“What can I say, I’m the voice of reason. We’ll call your parents afterwards and ask for them to keep Thiago until tomorrow. Say that you want to do some things around the house in the interest of Anto leaving.”

Neymar and Leo both got in the car. Leo allowed Neymar to put his music on with the condition that it was songs that they both liked.

The car ride was filled with bickering about music from then on. Leo threatened one too many times to turn the music off completely, resulting in Neymar calling him old and unappreciative of his taste. Leo just rolled his eyes and berated him for liking shitty music. 

They arrived at the house in perfect time to watch Anto and her friend Daniella walk out of the house with boxes. By the looks of the moving van, it seemed that they were only getting around today to move everything out. So while Neymar was right about Anto being there, he was wrong about her intentions. 

“We could drive away and pretend we were never here- oh wait no she saw us, she definitely saw us. She’s walking this way. There’s still time to drive away. Just go, who cares what she thinks?” Neymar ranted as Anto walked closer to the car.

“No, I still need clothes and stuff for tonight and tomorrow. We’re going to handle this like adults and then leave.” Leo turned the car off. He got out and grabbed his bag before Anto reached them. He heard Neymar grumble as he got out on his side and hobbled over on one foot to him. 

Anto finally reached them. “Hey Leo, Neymar,” she greeted. “I’m sorry, I didn’t have all the stuff out of the house yet, but we’re almost done. I think.”

At this point, Daniella had reached them, too. “Not really, we still have a lot to do. It’s hard to completely take out someone’s whole life from a house and move it somewhere else on such short notice,” Daniella grinned sarcastically at Leo. Leo replicated her smile.

“Always a pleasure Daniella. Don’t worry about us, though. I can see you’re not done yet and I don’t want to bother you or make this harder than it is, so I’ll stay at Neymar’s tonight and you can have the rest of the day.”

“Thanks Leo that’s really kind of you. We should be done by tonight-”

“Why are you thanking him? He’s the one kicking you out. If anything, you should be kicking him out. It wouldn’t be hard for him to buy another house here, he’s fucking loaded! He’s a piss poor man if he’s going to see you out like this. Honestly, you are such an asshole, Leo, doing this to her!” Daniella exclaimed angrily.

Leo sighed, tired of Daniella’s accusations and insults that were always present whenever they were together, “She left me with no choice, Daniella. She knows what she did, and now she has to deal with the consequences. I’m not just putting her out on the streets. I made sure her parents were okay with her staying there. And I’ve given her a lot of time to get her stuff out. Plus, I’m giving her tonight, too. 

“Daniella, you are not a part of this, and I refuse to argue anymore. Now I’m going inside to get some stuff, then I’m leaving. You have until after my practice tomorrow to be out of here.” Leo started to walk towards the house. He heard a hurried jumping behind him, trying to keep up with him. He turned around to Neymar following him sheepishly. “Neymar, stay in the car.”

Neymar’s eyes widened in shock. He answered back, “Yeah, of course,” and started hobbling back to the car reluctantly.

Leo went inside and grabbed his stuff quickly. He didn’t look around too intensively to see what Anto had taken so far. He really didn’t care what she took. Most of the stuff in the house meant nothing to him now except his personal belongings, like his trophies and memorabilia stuff. He did check Thiago’s room to make sure she didn’t take anything from there. Once satisfied with the state of the house, he left to go back to the car. 

Outside, he found Anto looking down at her feet while Daniella cornered Neymar against the car. 

“He has, hasn’t he? That’s the only reason he could truly leave Anto. You’ve been taking him to clubs to meet woman, and now he’s fallen in love with someone else.” Daniella accused as she pushed Neymar father against the car. Neymar only looked up at her in alarm and confusion. His gaze shifted to Leo’s as he walked out of the house. He gave him a pleadingly look as Daniella continued. “Or no, maybe you’ve been keeping him to yourself! I see how you guys are on the field, always hugging so passionately. I tell Anto all the time that she should worry about you. I always thought you were gay. And now you seduced Leo and made him leave my best friend for you!”

Leo took that moment to intervene, “That’s enough Daniella! I’m leaving Anto because she cheated on me, and now she’s carrying another man’s baby. None of this has anything to do with him!” Leo lied through his teeth. “Now leave him alone and stay out of this!”

A sob sounded to Leo’s right. They all looked over to see that Anto had started crying. 

“Now look what you did,” Daniella accused.

Leo gave her a pointed look and walked over to Anto, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Hey, I’m sorry you have to see us fight. We’ll leave now and be out of your hair, okay? I don’t want to make this any harder than it already is.”

“Then don’t leave me,” Anto retorted back.

Leo sighed, “You know why I can’t do that. We’re not meant for each other, Anto. You need someone that will be there for you whenever you want, and I need someone that will stand by me no matter what. And we both can’t do that for each other. You’ll move on from this. And, like I said before, when you’re stable, you can be with Thiago again. He already misses you. And even though it seems like I’m keeping him from you because I’m mad at you, it’s not like that. I just want to make sure he’s okay and you’re okay. I don’t want to overwhelm you with the thought of two babies right now. It’s for the best.”

Anto looked at him with teary eyes. After some seconds, she nodded. “I’m not going to say I know or I understand why you’re doing this, but I’ll give it chance. For Thiago. God, though, you always know what to say.” Anto stepped forward and hugged Leo. After he hesitated a moment, Leo replicated the hug. Anto then stepped away to say, “And it seems stupid now, but I just want to say, I’m sorry. For what I did to do, for everything I said, for Daniella.” They both smiled at that. “You didn’t deserve any of it and I’m just really sorry.”

Leo nodded his head, “Well, thank you for that. I’ll leave now so you can finish. I’ll be in touch about Thiago. And I don’t want you to use this offer as like an advantage but, if you need help with anything money related for something serious, I’m here, okay? I did love you, and in some part of me, I still care for you, so don’t hesitate to call.”

Anto nodded again and kissed Leo’s cheek goodbye. He turned to see Neymar staring at Daniella, who was staring daggers at Leo, worriedly. He walked to the car and nodded at Neymar to go to the other side. With one last look at Daniella, he hobbled over on one foot to his side. Leo gave Daniella a nod, which she ignored, and hopped in the car. 

Leo gave one last wave to Anto, who replicated it with her own weak one, and backed out of the driveway.

 

“I honestly feared for my life back there. I can’t believe you let me out there alone with that crazy woman! She just came at me with all these insults and allegations, and I thought she was going to throw her shoes at me! Any longer and I could have died!” Neymar exclaimed as walked into his house. 

“You’re so dramatic! She wasn’t going to hurt you. She’s just upset about us breaking up and she wanted to blame someone other than Anto. Plus, are you seriously admitting that you would have lost a fight to a girl?” Leo laughed, giving Neymar an incredulous look.

“Have you seen her? She’s twice my size! That crazy bitch could’ve killed me because she had the incentive and the adrenaline to do it. As far as I’m concerned, you owe me big time.”

“For what? All she did was push you against the car and call you gay, which you are!”

“Yeah, but it was the principle of the thing. I do not look gay or even act it.” Leo turned away with a giggle and a wide grin. “I do not!” Leo giggles turned into full on laughing at this point. “Oh, shut up! You’re gay, too! And obviously she thought you might be, because she told Anto I was a threat, so there.”

“Okay, true. But she also thought that you seduced me into it.”

Neymar, who had moved to sit on the couch, threw a pillow at Leo, “If my foot wasn’t injured, I would totally beat you up right now.”

“You can’t even take a girl, what makes you think you can take me?”

“You are such a misogynist. Woman can be as strong as us. And some of them can really fight. Have you watched any of my soap opera shows I keep recommending to you? They really bring out the claws on those shows.”

“Mhmm sure,” Leo replied, rolling his eyes. “Now, do you want lunch or-” Leo looked at his watch, “an early dinner?”

Neymar, in spite of Leo, spent a good minute pretending to weigh his options. He took so long in answering him that Leo picked up the pillow from the floor and threw it back at Neymar’s face.

“God, just pick something!” Leo exclaimed annoyed.

“This is a hard decision. I must make the right choice,” Leo rolled his eyes at him and sighed. “I guess it depends on what my food options are.”

“How about I just order Chinese for 6 o’ clock, and you live with it?”

“Sounds good. What do we do until it gets here?”

“I don’t know, it’s your house.”

“Well, I’m not allowed to be up and moving, so I guess we can play FIFA.”

“Cool. You set it up and I’ll call the place.”

They ended up playing the game until the food got there. The house was filled with yelling and fighting as the number of games progressed. In the end, Leo won the most games, but that was because he cheated, Neymar insisted. 

They ate dinner at the kitchen table. Leo wasn’t too keen on eating from the box, because it’d be easier on plates and wouldn’t cause a mess, but Neymar demanded that they eat it that way, because that was the proper way to eat it. So, in a compromise, Neymar agreed they that they would eat at the table to cause the least amount of mess.

“So,” Neymar started once they finished. “What do you plan to do about Anto?”

“What do you mean?” Leo asked, throwing their containers away.

“I mean like, I heard you. You said you were going to keep helping her, that you still cared for her, and I was just wondering what that entailed,” Neymar explained, looking at his hands.

“Look, I don’t love her anymore, but I do still care for her. She’s Thiago’s mother, and one day we will have to learn to deal with each other in a civil way for his sake. I don’t want you to worry about her, though. Like I said, her and I aren’t meant for each other,” Leo walked over to where Neymar sat and put his hands on either side of his face, “But we are. I can feel it. I’ve never felt this way with someone before, and I just know this is right. So don’t worry about her, or the future. We’ll figure it out together. I know what I want, and that’s you, in any form I can have you.”

“I want you, too,” Neymar professed, sitting up in his seat. He pulled Leo down by his head and brought their lips together. Leo pulled Neymar closer by his legs while Neymar gripped his hair tighter. 

“I love you,” Leo murmured into Neymar’s ear as he wrapped his arms around him. Neymar laid his head against Leo’s chest and said it back. 

Like most times, they stayed there for a while until Neymar got restless. He pulled himself from Leo’s embrace and pushed him back, so he could stand up. He leaned heavily on Leo to stay up right.

“What do you want to do now?” Leo asked.

Neymar pretended, again, to weigh his options. Leo huffed and turned his head away annoyed. Neymar laughed and answered, “Feel like going for a swim?”

“I don’t have any swim trunks.”

Neymar laughed and shook his head, “That’s such a cliché excuse. I’ve seen you in boxers. Hell, the world has seen you in tighty-whities. C’mon, let’s go. You’ll have to carry me.” 

“Ugh, fine.” Leo turned and held his arms out. Neymar jumped on his back and wrapped his limbs tightly around him. Leo walked them to his pool while Neymar sucked hickeys on his neck. “God, if you’re going to be like this, we might as well forego underwear,” Neymar let out a happy squeak making Leo groan. “No, I was joking.” Neymar let out his own groan as they reached the pool.

Leo gently set Neymar on the ground and started taking off his clothes. Neymar waited for Leo to finish so he could help him with his pants and the wrapping on his foot. The second Neymar had his stuff off, he took a few hobbling steps to the edge of the pool and jumped in it.

He resurfaced to find Leo sitting on the edge with just his feet in it. He sat back on his hands only wearing black briefs. Neymar thought the contrast between his skin and the color of his underwear was hilarious. He started laughing as he swam over to where Leo sat, putting his hands on Leo’s thighs to steady himself and make Leo jump.

“What are you laughing at?” Leo asked.

“Nothing,” Neymar replied with a smile. He lifted himself out of the water and kissed Leo. With this distraction, Neymar moved his hands to Leo’s back and pulled him into the water. He laughed at Leo’s shocked face once he resurfaced.

“You little minx, I was easing myself into the water.”

“Ah, and you wonder why I call you old.”

Leo chased Neymar around the pool for a while after that comment. When he caught up to him, he only flicked his ear and called him an idiot. Their legs tangled together as they floated around the pool, lost in happiness and love. They talked for a while about anything that came to mind. They would splash water on each other when one of them made a joke at the other expense. They sneaked kisses in the conversation whenever they wanted and kept their hands held together. 

At one point, they drifted against a wall. Neymar took this chance to wrap his legs around Leo’s waist. He quickly started to kiss Leo’s neck, sucking hickeys again. Leo moaned and put his hands on Neymar’s hips. He moved his head down to kiss Neymar back. They made out furiously, rubbing against each other with no shame. Neymar whimpered in pleasure as Leo’s hands moved to his ass over his boxers. 

Neymar, not happy with the skin to skin ratio, tried to motivate Leo into taking off his boxers. Leo didn’t budge, though. He kept his hands firmly on Neymar’s ass, and pushed him harder into the wall. 

Neymar whined as he took a new approach to encouraging Leo. He put his own hands on Leo’s, trying to move them. But Leo had always been stronger and more stubborn than him, so his pressure had no effect on him.

“You’re insatiable. I swear you only want me for sex,” Leo huffed as he grabbed Neymar’s hands and moved them to his chest. 

Neymar tweaked his nipples in annoyance, “Not true. Who would assist me for goals if you weren’t here?” 

“Ya know, you may not notice, but Suarez actually assists you a good deal of times.”

“But he doesn’t fuck me afterwards.”

“Ah, so you do only want me for sex!” Leo laughed as Neymar rolled his eyes.

“Shut up and finger me.” 

Leo shook his head, “No, not in the pool.”

“Yes in the pool. It’s a new place for us, c’mon.”

“No, it’ll be harder in here. I won’t be able to please you like I want. C’mon we’ll go inside, and I promise to do anything you want.”

“Ugh, fine! Anything, though? I want to fuck you then.”

Leo laughed, “C’mon be realistic. You couldn’t even do it if I said yes, you’re foot’s too injured.” Neymar glared at Leo making him laugh harder.

“Whatever, let’s get out of the pool then, I’m dying from sexual frustration.” Leo nodded and hoisted himself out of the water after Neymar unwrapped his legs. He turned to help a struggling Neymar get out and pulled him into his lap. Neymar took this chance to grind down on Leo’s cock, making them both gasp. Leo quickly stood up, hoisting Neymar up with him.

Neymar jumped on Leo’s back again. They left their clothes beside the pool, too worked up to worry about them. When they got inside, Neymar quickly guided him to the wash room to pick up some towels. 

Leo set Neymar down on the ground and grabbed the towels. Neymar leaned against the wall while Leo dried both of them off. Agreeing with Neymar that it was fruitless to dry off their legs if they still wore their underwear, Leo striped their boxers off. He batted away Neymar’s many attempts to grab his cock. He pinched his nipples to try and discourage him, but it only made Neymar hornier. 

When he finished drying both of them, he promoted Neymar to jump on his back again. 

“God, naked piggy back rides are not sexy or ethical at all. I can barely rub myself against you, and I can’t kiss your face. I feel so exposed, too,” Neymar observed as Leo carried him through the house. Leo only shook his head of him and hoisted him higher on his hips. 

“But, I can do this.” At this statement, Neymar started sucking on Leo’s neck. He cheekily moved his feet to enclose around Leo’s cock, gently moving them on it. 

Leo moaned and stuttered in his stepping. He leaned against the wall at the bottom of the stairs to steady himself. Neymar, smirking, kept up his movements. He used his good foot to do most of the work while the other kept the cock stationed. He ran the nail of his big toe from the bottom to the top teasingly. Leo whined Neymar’s name as he shuddered all over. He hunched over, almost dropping Neymar. His hands gripped the bottom of Neymar’s thighs fiercely. 

“Ney,” Leo breathed out. His voice was cut short as Neymar moved his lips to Leo’s ear. “Neymar, c’mon! I can’t make it up the stairs with you doing this.”

“Fuck me against the wall then.”

“No, I’m too tired,” Leo whined. “I want a bed so I can fall asleep peacefully when we’re done. Please, just hold off for a little longer.”

Suddenly, Neymar stopped all movement. “Fine, take me upstairs.”

“Gladly,” Leo said, rushing to Neymar’s bedroom. Once inside, he dropped Neymar on the bed and turned to face him. 

Neymar reached up and pulled Leo down on top of him. Their mouths came together in a clash of teeth and tongues. Neymar unabashedly moaned in Leo’s mouth, wrapping his legs back around his waist. Leo, who still had his legs on the ground, tried to move Neymar up the bed. No matter how he pushed or lifted him, Neymar didn’t budge. If anything, he clung tighter, pulling Leo to unsteady him and prolong the process.

“Ney,” Leo groaned. “C’mon, you gotta move up the bed.” Neymar completely ignored him. Instead, he flipped them over until he was straddling Leo. Now, Leo’s legs weren’t the only thing hanging off the bed. His whole lower half was off of it. And as much as he tried to stay up, he lost the fight to gravity. With his arms wrapped around Neymar’s neck, he dragged them both to the ground. 

Neymar landed on Leo’s lap with a thump. “Ow! What the hell, Leo?” He exclaimed, groaning. “Ugh, why are your thighs so hard?”

“Are you sure you landed on my thighs?”

“Ha ha, very funny. Seriously though, you need to stop being so clumsy.”

“You’re the one that didn’t move up the bed. I wasn’t even on it when you flipped us over,” Leo explained, moving his thighs out from under Neymar. Neymar plopped down on the floor with an indignant ‘Hey!’ Leo only laughed at him. He tweaked Neymar’s nipple and stood up before he could retaliate. 

Neymar looked up at him with a glare and held his arms out expectantly. Leo reached down with a smirk and grasped Neymar’s hands. He hauled him up and pressed them close together. He turned them around and gave him one last kiss before he roughly pushed Neymar back on the bed. This time, Leo waited for him to move up the bed to rest against the pillows.

Then a thought came to Leo. “Turn over,” he demanded to Neymar. Neymar gave him an eyebrow raised and relented. He flipped over onto his stomach and looked over his shoulder at Leo. “Hands and knees.” Neymar huffed and moved into position. He swung his butt back and forth at Leo to annoy him, but Leo quickly stopped him by grabbing his waist tightly. “Grab the headboard,” was his last request. 

Neymar reluctantly seized the prongs of his headboard. He turned to the side to see Leo walk over to the bedside table and grab lube and a condom. He felt the bed dip when Leo positioned himself behind Neymar, kneeling. Neymar heard the lube cap open. At this point, the inability to see was beginning to annoy him. He didn’t like this position. He’d rather be facing Leo for sex, riding him being the preferred positon. But, Leo seemed stern in his demands tonight, so Neymar didn’t comment. 

He did, however, moan brazenly when Leo thrust a lubed finger into him. Leo murmured in his ear, “You’re so loose from yesterday, I bet it could shove my cock in there now.” Luckily for Neymar, he didn’t test that theory. Instead, he thrust another finger in quickly. He scissored Neymar open with a newfound eagerness. He pushed three fingers in after only a few minutes, quicker than he ever has before. Neymar’s moans increased in volume and quantity as the fingering went on. 

“See, this is how I like you,” Leo said, thrusting his fingers into Neymar vigorously. “Stretched open and ready for me so swiftly, moaning for everyone to hear. I really like it when you whimper my name. Can you do that for me now?” Leo asked, increasing his speed. Every thrust jabbed right at Neymar’s prostate, resulting in Neymar whimpering his name just like he wanted. 

“Leo, I’m ready, please,” Neymar pleaded.

“I know you are,” Leo replied back simply. He kept his fingers thrusting into him, until one of Neymar’s hands unwrapped from the headboard. Leo then stopped all of his assault. He reached over and roughly grabbed Neymar’s hand. He put it back to wrap around the prong. 

Leo whispered in Neymar’s ear, “I told you to put your hands on the headboard. I want you to keep them there the whole time. I will stop every time they unwrap and reprimand you. If it continues, I will be forced to tie them there.”

“Why don’t you just tie them now?” Neymar questioned as he turned to face Leo’s black eyes. 

“Because, this way I know that you are doing this on your own will. And that thrills me, knowing that you’re obeying me. Do you understand?”

Neymar nodded his head. With that, Leo backed away to his original position. He rolled the condom on and lubed it up quickly. He set his hands on either side of Neymar’s hips and lined himself up to his entrance. His first thrust was rough and fast. 

Neymar groaned at the intrusion. After a few thrust, Neymar’s hands became white with how desperately he was holding onto the headboard. He became overcome with sweat, because he had to make sure his head didn’t ram into the headboard with every thrust. 

Leo’s quick and hard thrust sent Neymar farther up the bed every time. He also tried to help keep Neymar in place by gripping his hips tightly, but most of his concentration was on fucking him good and hard. He made every other thrust hit Neymar’s prostate, resulting in Neymar moaning out loud deliciously. He would sometimes plead with Leo to go faster or harder. Other times, it would just be his name or swear words in different languages that came out of his mouth.

After some serious insistent pleading from Neymar, Leo finally reached under him and grabbed his cock. He jerked him off in time with his thrusts. With one particular hard jab at his prostate, Neymar came. Surprisingly, to both him and Leo, he kept his hands wrapped around the headboard through it all. 

The sight of Neymar’s hands almost as white as his own, sent Leo over the edge. He continued to fuck Neymar with just as much enthusiasm and coordination as before until he felt himself soften.

After Leo pulled out, Neymar rolled over onto his back while Leo got a rag to clean them up. They were in no rush to end the night anytime soon. Leo took his time as always to stare at Neymar’s body as he cleaned him. Neymar didn’t protest, even when his skin got cold. He let his own gaze wonder on Leo’s body. He wasn’t embarrassed when their gazes met, like Leo was. Instead, he let his eyes burn holes in Leo’s, daring him to look away first. He did, not even seconds into it. Neymar chuckled and grabbed the rag from him. He tossed it aside and pulled Leo down to kiss him. 

They whispered words of love and curled around each other as they fell asleep. 

 

“Hey Leo,” Neymar murmured in Leo’s ear. “Leo-o,” he singsonged, poking his cheek. Leo twitched a little. “Hey Leo, are you awake?”

Leo groaned out a “No” hoping Neymar would let him sleep. This, of course, was not the case. 

“Leo, wake up, I can’t sleep and I’m hungry. I need you to make me food,” Neymar explained, shaking him.

“You’re fucked if you think I’m gonna do that,” Leo huffed, curling farther away from Neymar. Neymar wasn’t perturbed, though. He continued to shake and poke Leo, talking up a storm to wake him. 

Leo tried his hardest to ignore him and fall back asleep, but after Neymar started trying to tickle him, he knew there was no way he would be able to. 

“What the hell Neymar! It’s like 4 in the morning, what in God’s name do you want to do?”

“First off, it’s more like 3 in the morning. Second off, I can’t fall back asleep and now I’m hungry. I want you to come eat ice cream with me.” 

“And you can’t do this on your own because…?”

“Because, I’m not allowed to walk on my foot, remember?”

“That was just a precaution. It’s fine by now.”

“No, he said I couldn’t walk on it for a day. I still have a few hours left, so I need you to take me downstairs. Please? C’mon, I’m hungry and I can’t sleep.”

Leo groaned, “God, fine! You’re so needy, honestly. You’re worse than Thiago.”

Neymar gasped, “I resent that!”

“I’m sure you do,” Leo said, standing up. He cracked his bones and tried to wake up fully. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and threw Neymar a pair. “C’mon, let’s do this quickly, we do have practice tomorrow.” Neymar smiled and moved across the bed to Leo. He maneuvered himself onto Leo’s back after he turned around for him.

Leo sluggishly walked him downstairs. He moved slowly and steady, trying not to drop Neymar in his sleepy state. Once they reached the kitchen, Leo plopped Neymar down on the countertop. 

Neymar leaned back against the cabinet in tiredness. Leo turned back around and kissed him, gripping his knees.

“Okay, you wanted ice cream, right? Where is it?” Leo asked, moving back.

“Mhmm, it’s in the freezer. Second row, chocolate.” Leo walked over to the refrigerator. He opened the freezer and pulled out the ice cream. Neymar pulled the bowls out from the cabinet beside him. He wordlessly pointed to the silverware drawer for Leo. 

Once Leo had prepared the ice cream and put everything away, he moved Neymar to a seat at the counter. 

Before either of them took a bite, Neymar pulled out his phone. “Now, I believe some time ago, way back when, someone here made fun of the size of my cock. And in my distress, he tried to appease me by promising me a selfie at any time or place that I wanted. I’ve thought long and hard on when I wanted to do this, but then I thought, what’s better than to be spontaneous about it? So, to signify the beginning of this beautiful, genuine, and serious relationship, and to document this very couple-y moment, let’s take a selfie and cement this bitch.”

Leo laughed and rolled his eyes, trying to look disdainfully at him, but it came out more fondly. “You’re such an idiot.”

“Ah yes, maybe, but I’m your idiot and you promised, so don’t even try to get out of this. Now, try and fix your hair, don’t have that stupid look on your face that you always have when I take a selfie with you, and also don’t complain when it takes a long time.” 

“Fine, fine. I’ll try. But, one question, do you plan to post this on Instagram?”

“Um maybe, why?”

“Cause,” Leo said, getting up. “We need shirts on for that. I think I left my bag in the front hall, so I’ll grab us some.”

“Yes, good thinking Leo. Get me one of your tightest ones though, it’ll still be big on me, but it’ll be the best.”

Leo came back with two shirts a moment later. He gave Neymar one of his ‘Tchakap’ shirts to wear while he wore a plain white one. After they put them on, Neymar scooched his chair closer to Leo’s and put his arm around Leo’s shoulder. He picked made Leo pick me up his bowl of ice cream and moved his own to be in the picture.

He took many of them, at all different angles. He scolded Leo to look happier, or sit differently. He made him hold the bowl a particular way, and fixed both their hair constantly. The process took a long time, but eventually Neymar was satisfied. He agreed with Leo that he would post it tomorrow, because posting it now would be suspicious and weird. 

Finally, Neymar let Leo actually eat his ice cream. They talked about upcoming games and events as they ate. They both agreed that although this week would be relatively easy, next week would be a test for them. After that, they talked about the idea of winning the treble, or for Neymar, winning anything really. That was one of the main reason he had come to Barcelona after all, to win titles. At that statement, Leo feigned sadness at the fact that Neymar didn’t come here to play with his ‘idol’, but Neymar assured him that that was another reason he’d come.

Then, after a few inappropriate jokes about the other meaning of ‘coming’ from Neymar, Leo got up and washed their bowls out. He then sat back down next to Neymar, who was already staring at him. Leo stared back at him with the same intensity. They smiled at each other, just basking in the beauty of each other. Leo moved his hand to lace with Neymar’s squeezing hard. Neymar’s smile widened as Leo leaned forward and kissed him. 

The kiss was slow and sweet. There was no urgency or sexual heat about it, just passion and tenderness as their lips moved against each other. They could practically taste the love that they felt for each other. 

Leo, not breaking the kiss, stood up and took Neymar into his arms like a groom would take a bride. Neymar wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck and tried to jump closer in Leo’s arms. Leo chuckled as Neymar groaned about the distance. He broke the kiss to walk to the stairs safely. Neymar continued to kiss his face as they went.

Leo resumed the kiss once they reached Neymar’s room. He guided them over to the bed and then under the covers. They both took their clothes off, content to sleep naked without their sexual thoughts taking over. 

With one last long, breathtaking kiss, Neymar laid down on Leo’s chest. Half of his body was over Leo’s as Leo slept on his back. Leo one hand moved to Neymar’s back to hold him close. His other hand was laced with Neymar’s. 

They laid there quietly, looking at their interlaced hands with big grins on their faces. 

“I love you,” Leo whispered.

“I love you more,” Neymar replied back. 

“No, I love you more.”

“What? No, I love you way more.”

“Well, I love you the most-est.”

“Well, I love you infinity!” Neymar insisted, turning to look up at a smiling Leo. He rested his chin on Leo’s chest as he observed, “We just had a fight about which one of us loved the other more. When did we become such a cliché couple?”

“Yes, we are pretty stupid and unoriginal. What’s next? Matching shirts?”

“Damn, I’m gonna have to get you a new birthday present.”

“Wow, maybe you’re just the stupid one in the relationship.”

“No, you’re the stupid one.”

“God,” Leo said, rolling his eyes. “Not this again.”

“You started it.”

“Let’s just go to sleep, are you tired yet?” 

And as if they were in a movie, Neymar yawned. “Yes, I think so.”

“You’re so cute when you yawn.”

“If you think that’s cute, you should see me sneeze,” Neymar said weary. He laid his head back on Leo’s chest and closed his eyes. 

“I have seen that.”

“Then no wonder were together.”

“Yeah,” Leo agreed. “No wonder. Okay, now go to sleep, we have practice tomorrow.”

“Mhmm, yes mom,” Neymar affirmed. His voice came out even more tired and light with each statement. Leo could hear his breath evening out as time passed. 

“I really love you, Ney,” Leo said again, running his hand through Neymar’s hair soothingly. 

Neymar let out a silent, “Me too,” and fell asleep. Leo looked down at him lovingly. He still couldn’t believe that he was here, holding the man he loves in his arms. So much had changed in such a short time, and he was still having a hard time processing it. He’d never imagined that he would get here in his life. Even when he first realized his feelings for Neymar, he never fathomed that it would lead him here. 

The happiness he felt in that moment was at a stature he couldn’t explain. He let it over take him, as he kissed the top of Neymar’s head and hugged him closer. In his sleep, Neymar snuggled as close as he could and made what Leo thought was the cutest, satisfied sound.

**Author's Note:**

> I made Franco up, I have no idea what their trainers' names are so. I realize some things are unanswered, unrealistic or a little sketchy, but I needed stuff to happen the way it did for my story and I'm lazy. Sorry, (like what plane is cold) but thanks for bearing through it. Also, I just want to note that I absolutely adore Anto, this story no way reflects my thoughts on her. And also I don't know much about Daniella, but I know they're friends so that's what happened.


End file.
